First Times
by LassieLowrider
Summary: A serie describing 5 first times in the life of Aria Potter and Blaise Zabini. Rated M for reason. Fem!HPBZ Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm on some kind of roll, but I sure as hell can't get my Twilight muse to cooperate...)':**

**This mini-fic with five chapters is based on a poem(?) I wrote some days ago. This involves Fem!Harry paired with Blaise Zabini, who's a male.**

**Disclaimer: Oh, he-ell no. Not mine. The poem is, however.**

********************************************************************************

_She was sittin' on the windowsill,  
hum, hum, humming to herself,  
the first time he ever saw her.  
Hum, hum, humming with only him  
and the full moon to hear. _

Blaise was walking along an unused corridor on the eight floor, when he suddenly heard humming. Being the head boy, he knew that no prefects were out patrolling this side of the castle right now, so who was humming?

He looked around the corner, and there in the window, looking out over the lake, was Nicole Aria Anna Christina Potter, most commonly known as Aria. Everybody knows who she is, and yet, in that moment, he was sure that absolutely no one knew anything about her.

He stood silently for a few minutes, watching the petite Gryffindor who was humming some indistinguishable tune, sitting on a windowsill with her elbow on her knee and cheek in her hand. He then, just as silently walked closer, and said " You know, you shouldn't be out this late after curfew, Potter." She stopped humming and slowly turned her head and studied him for a moment. She then turned her head and continued watching the grounds.

"It's a year ago, today. The war ended the 2nd of November last year. For many, it's a day to celebrate. For me, it's a day of mourning." She spoke in a slow, melodious voice.

The two seventh years didn't talk much after that.

"Be careful that Snape doesn't find you sitting here this late after curfew." Aria nodded gratefully as he turned and continued his rounds.

********************************************************************************

**Review. The poem sucks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read last chapter for this.**

********************************************************************************

_She was dance, dance, dancin'  
__to the melody of rain drip, drip, drippin'  
the first time he ever held her.  
__Dance, dance , dancin', with only him  
__ and the forest to see._

It was almost two months since he had found her on the windowsill. The winter that year had been unnaturally mild... which is why it was raining on New Years Eve. During those two months, Blaise had healed her, and gotten healed in return.

Now, they were, for some reason, out in the Forbidden Forest, in a small clearing. He was sitting on a small boulder that was conviniently placed underneath a tree which kept it dry. She was twirling around, happy as few. She twirled several times around the small clearing, and when in front of Blaise for the fifth time, she slipped in a puddle of water, right into his lap.

She blushed as he said "If you wanted to sit in my lap, all you needed to do was ask." She tried to get up, but he was holding her in a vicelike grip. "Ah-ah. I'm not letting you go yet. You're warm." She smirked and cuddled closer, to his surprise. "So are you. You are also very comfy, young mister Blaise." She said, in a manner reminiscent of Prof. Dumbledore. They both laughed, and later on they dosed off contently, with Aria still in Blaise's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, the lemon is coming closer. Next chapter, actually.**

**Read first chapter for disclaimer.**

*******************************************************************************

_She was laugh, laugh, laughin',  
in the shadow of the old oak tree,  
the first time he ever kissed her.  
Laugh, laugh, laughin' with only him  
and the black lake to hear._

It was a few days since the forest incident, and now Aria obviously thought that he was some kind of chair, which is why she was sitting in his lap, staring out over the lake, laughing at something he just said.

It was dark out, way past curfew. The only reason that they were allowed to be out here was that she was Aria Potter, The One-Who-Vanquished-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that he was the Head boy. They were sitting on the only side of the lake that was at least kind of private, and the one side that offered a wonderful view of the castle without something obscuring it.

He was studying her intently, noting how much more beautiful she became when she was happy. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds when she laughed.

Without thinking about it, he lifted his hand and took hold of her chin to turn her head towards him, and kissed her. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

He had had his fair share of kisses, and none could ever compare to this one.

When the need for air became greater then his need to kiss her, he slowly broke the kiss and let go of her chin. He watched, mesmerised, as her eyes slowly fluttered open to show glazed emeralds. He was afraid that she would slap him and never talk with him again, but then she smirked.

"Took you long enough."

He laughed and kissed her again. The next morning, they met outside his rooms on the fourth floor, and walked to breakfast hand-in-hand.

********************************************************************************

**YAY! this is the second longest so far! Yee-haw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, remember! This is my first lemon. Oh, dear lord. I'm writing a **_**lemon**_**. Please, don't flame too much. And, I do know it says 'made love' but it's more of a fuck-session.**

*******************************************************************************

_She was moan, moan, moanin'  
__On his dark green sheets,  
__The first time he ever made love to her.  
__Moan, moan, moanin' with only him  
__And his room to hear._

They entered his bedroom in a flurry of ripped clothing, moans, groans and grunts. He pressed her into the stonewall, making her mewl at the all the different sensations… pleasure, warmth, cold… At her mewl, Blaise groaned as his raging hard-on got even harder and pressed even more against the zipper on his jeans. He slid his hands down her unclothed sides, only pausing to remove her bra and pay a little closer attention to her breasts, and grabbed her ass. She, understanding what he wanted, jumped up and wrapped her legs around her waist. Blaise groaned as her warm core settled right over his hard-as-fucking-granite-cock.

"You're… aughh… wearing way… ughg… too much… ahhg… clothes." She managed to get out between moans as he was lavishing attention on her neck and breasts. He pressed her a bit harder into the wall and kept one hand on her ass to hold her up as he tried to unbutton his jeans while she was nibbling on his jaw and ear.

He managed to get his jeans off, and swung them around to get to the bed. He carefully laid her down and crawled up over her body. He fisted a hand in her auburn hair and kissed her slowly, possessively. She dragged her long, finely manicured nails up over his back to tug at his hair. He took her panties off in swift motion, and groaned as she did the same thing to his boxers.

He dragged his fingers over her warm, wet core and groaned again. He swallowed her moan as he entered her with a finger and then on more. He teased her a little and she groaned in frustration.

"Fuck me already!" She hissed and he groaned as she thrust her hips towards his cock. He raised his fingers towards his mouth and licked them clean, all the while looking into Arias smouldering green eyes. She bucked her hips up towards his cock again in answer.

He sheathed himself inside her in one swift movement, both of them groaning as the feeling of being complete filled them.

She dragged her long nails over his back as he pounded into her, egging him on with mewls, sighs, pants and moans. She screamed his name when she fell over the edge, milking his cock for all she was worth. He dived after her, grunting her name.

He collapsed next to her, exhausted, and yet he had enough energy to remember to pull up the sheets to cover them. Aria sighed contently and cuddled closer to Blaise. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and together they drifted of into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank god, it's the last one! **

********************************************************************************

_She was sittin' on the windowsill  
__Sob, sob, sobbin' in his arms  
__The first time he ever asked her  
__Sob, sob, sobbin' in happiness,  
__With only him, the full moon  
__And the ring to hear._

The damn thing was practically burning a hole in his pocket. He knew perfectly well that he needed to ask her soon, but he just hadn't found the right time to do so. He was out patrolling, for once without her, when he heard humming. He peeked around the corner and smiled at the familiar scene. The Perfect Moment. He walked towards the window, this time not caring about quieting his footsteps. "Hi, Blaise." She said without turning around. He stopped a few feet away from her, and fell to a kneel.

She turned around to look why he didn't sit down, like he usually would, and her eyes widened as she saw him kneeling, holding a small velvet box. She was going to say something, but he held up a hand to stop her.

" Nicole Aria Anna Christina Potter, I know we haven't been together very long, but I also know that I love you, more than I have ever loved anybody else. I know that we are soul mates, I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life together with. Therefore, I ask You, Nicole Aria Anna Christina Potter, Will You Marry Me?" As he said the last four words, he opened the box to show a beautiful ring, made of live gold, the rarest metal known to wizards, with a princess cut diamond surrounded by emeralds.

Aria held her hand up to her mouth, sobbed and threw herself into the arms of her boyfriend. "Of course I will!" He stood up and kissed her, twirling her around.

Finite.


End file.
